Un regalo especial
by Cassandra Lilith Mircalla
Summary: Después de años de no verse Mérida se reencuentra con Hiccup, el día de su cumpleaños. Este le obsequia a la princesa el mejor regalo de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **_Valiente_ y _Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2_ pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

La noche caía como una espesa manta sobre el reino Dunbroch pero el castillo del lugar no dormía, como lo hacía normalmente, porque era un día muy especial. Era el cumpleaños número dieciséis de la joven princesa del lugar, una muchacha de rebeldes cabellos pelirrojos y de espíritu libre.

Su cumpleaños era celebrado en el comedor principal del castillo. El apetecible olor proveniente del banquete, servido en la mesa principal, inundaba el salón. Los sonidos de las risas que los comensales soltaban daban al ambiente una sensación amena. Sin embargo, todo estaba tranquilo, tal vez demasiado.

Un largo y profundo bostezo escapó de los finos labios de Mérida mientras unas diminutas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la princesa.

–Mérida, compórtate– Susurró Elinor, quien se encontraba a un lado de la pelirroja.

La pelirroja ignoro olímpicamente la amonestación de su madre, en cambio repaso con la mirada el salón: su padre charlando con viejos amigos, los trillizos molestando a los invitados, los sirvientes cuchicheando en un rincón. Siempre todos sus cumpleaños eran así, nada nuevo o emocionante pasaba.

Elinor advirtió el hondo aburrimiento que sufría su hija, así que, para de alguna manera animarla, decidió darle una curiosa noticia.

–Tu padre invito a un viejo amigo a tu cumpleaños–. Comentó casualmente la reina, mientras observaba la fiesta.

–¿En serio?– Dijo Mérida, usando un monótono tono, sin molestarse en ocultar su falta de interés.

La reina rodo los ojos pero no se rendiría fácilmente, estaba segura que esta noticia sorprendería a Mérida.

–Así es, cuando tú eras pequeña este hombre solía visitarnos seguido, de hecho, sino mal recuerdo, entablaste amistad con su hijo–. La reina observó satisfecha la sorpresa que inundo el rostro de Mérida.

–_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!_– La mente de Mérida entró en pánico. Sí que recordaba al hijo del amigo de su padre, era un niño flacucho y extraño, _muy_ extraño, se la pasaba dibujando cosas extrañas en una libreta encuadernada en cuero. Era cinco años mayor que ella pero convenientemente la pelirroja era más fuerte que él, por eso, con la malicia típica de los niños, ella se la pasaba molestándolo, ya sea empujándolo a los charcos de barro o burlándose de su apariencia débil, llamándolo espina de pescado. El niño era bastante menudo, tomando en cuenta que era un vikingo, y su rostro infantil estaba cubierto de pecas lo que le dotaba de una apariencia bastante frágil, eso sí tenía unos ojos bonitos, verdes como el bosque que rodea al castillo.

El problema era que el niño (o joven porque obviamente debió crecer) seguramente recordaba todo las travesuras que le jugó la pelirroja, si él viniese seguramente se daría una situación muy incómoda. Por eso deseó con todo su ser que el chico no viniera, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar su nombre, porque ella no estaba lista para disculparse.

La reina Elinor sonrió divertida al ver todos los gestos que su hija realizaba inconscientemente mientras estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. La noche ameritaba en volverse interesante.

De repente la tranquilidad de la fiesta se vio interrumpida por el estruendoso ruido de las puertas siendo abiertas de un solo golpe, mostrando dos siluetas que, por su apariencia, seguramente eran vikingos. Todos los invitados dirigieron sus vistas al par de hombres que atravesaron el salón.

Superando la sorpresa inicial, Fergus reconoció la imponente figura que se dirigía hacia él.

–¡Estoico!– Grito el rey abriendo sus brazos.

–¡Fergus!– Respondió el nombrado, recibiendo el fraternal abrazo de su amigo.

Mérida observo en silencio el amistoso saludo de los dos hombres, buscó al hijo de Estoico, para su alivio no lo encontró. La única compañía con la que contaba el líder vikingo era un joven que llevaba un extraño casco de color negro que le cubría el rostro y que tenía una pierna de metal (al igual que su padre), a juzgar por su apariencia seguramente era un guerrero poderoso que protegía a Estoico el Vasto.

Sintiendo que la tranquilidad regresaba a ella, Mérida se dirigió a la cocina para comer algo en solitario, no estaba de humor para que su madre la reprendiese por sus modales en la mesa.

Cuando ya atravesaba las columnas que adornaban la entrada de la cocina, escuchó la potente voz de su padre que se dirigía a todos los invitados a la celebración.

–Como todos ustedes sabrán Estoico no solo es un gran aliado para el reino, sino que también es un gran amigo mío, pero las circunstancias impidieron que nos mantengamos en contacto, por eso aprovechando el cumpleaños de mi hija invité tanto a su persona como a su hijo Hiccup–. Dijo Fergus usando un tono solemne.

Todos los invitados dirigieron su vista al muchacho que acompañaba al líder vikingo, el joven se quito el casco negro que llevaba para presentarse formalmente con una ligera reverencia, revelando así su apariencia.

Los ojos de Mérida casi se salen de sus orbitas al verlo. El niño raro había cambiado y mucho, las pecas casi habían desaparecido de su rostro, estaba mucho más alto, incluso su peinado estaba cambiado ya que se veían un par pequeñas trenzas adornando su cabellera a la altura de su cuello, dejó de ser un flacucho ya que se le veía fornido. Se podría decir que hasta estaba _guapo_…

–¡¿Es en serio?!– Mérida gritó, haciendo que el salón quedara en silencio. Las personas buscaron con la vista al origen del grito, Elinor se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

Rápidamente Mérida se escondió detrás de una columna, rogando a los dioses que la fulminaran con un rayo.

Cuando la confusión se disipó en el salón, Mérida salió de su escondite, con las piernas temblando como gelatina –_¿Desde cuándo soy tan tímida?_– se reprendió mentalmente la pelirroja.

Se acerco a saludar a Estoico y a su hijo Hiccup, con el corazón latiendo a mil y sintiendo a sus orejas arder.

–Así que aquí está la pequeña Mérida, realmente has crecido mucho– Dijo Estoico paternalmente, dándole un leve golpe en la espalda de Mérida, quien soltó una ligera risita.

–Papá– Murmuro Hiccup, avergonzado del comportamiento de su padre.

–_Algunas cosas no cambian nunca_– pensó una sonriente Mérida, recordando el comportamiento tímido del niño de ojos bonitos.

–Bueno, seguramente recordaras a mi hijo Hiccup–. Estoico señalo a su hijo, Hiccup se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. –Deberían charlar un rato, ya saben para recordar viejos tiempos– Rió el líder vikingo para luego dirigirse, junto a Fergus, a la mesa con el objetivo de compartir un par de tragos de hidromiel.

Entre el joven vikingo y la princesa se estableció un silencio un tanto incomodo.

–¿Y cómo has estado?– Preguntó Mérida señalando con su vista la pierna de metal del castaño.

–Es una larga historia–. Respondió el vikingo sorprendido por lo directo de la pregunta.

–La noche es joven–. Sonrió la princesa, persuadiéndolo. Hiccup sonrió ante la ingeniosa respuesta.

El par de jóvenes se sumergió en una charla para ponerse al día sobre la vida del otro. A Mérida le sorprendió todos los logros del vikingo, reconociéndolo como todo un héroe. Pero lo que en verdad la cogió desprevenida fue el hecho de que él tuviera novia, sintió una punzada de celos en el pecho al enterarse de esto.

Cuando Hiccup le preguntó sobre su vida sentimental, la pelirroja se sintió un tanto avergonzada al responder que jamás tuvo novio ¿Las razones? No existía ningún joven que llame su atención, incluso si existiese alguno seguramente no podría ser capaz de soportar la fuerte personalidad de la princesa. Pero lo que más le quemaba por dentro era que ni siquiera había dado su primer beso.

Cuando se enteró de que Hiccup ya tenía novia sintió ganas de llorar, aun recordaba al niño "espina de pescado" que era demasiado lento cuando jugaban a las carreras, él era incapaz de igualarle el paso. Ahora ella era la que quedaba atrás, ese pensamiento le aturdía la mente, llenándola de tristeza.

En el instante en que su padre le dijo que tendrían que asistir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la princesa de Dunbroch, el joven vikingo recordó inmediatamente a una pequeña niña pelirroja que le aventaba tierra encima o escondía su preciado cuaderno de dibujo en arbustos con espinas solo para verlo sufrir un poco. No le guardaba rencor, después de todo eran niños. Honestamente no sabía que esperar, tal vez maduró o empeoró con el tiempo, eso sí estaba preparado mentalmente para cualquiera de los dos casos. Pero se sorprendió gratamente al ver que ella había madurado sin perder el brillo de malicia infantil que tenía en sus ojos desde pequeña, sin mencionar que se convirtió en una joven hermosa.

Sin embargo, un hecho atormentaba al entrenador de dragones, por la prisa olvidó llevar un obsequio para la princesa cumpleañera. Esa sensación de culpa empeoró al ver que la princesa había hallado un equilibrio entre la madurez y su personalidad infantil, desarrollando así una personalidad agradable.

El par se sumió en un silencio incomodo, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Mérida fue la primera en pisar tierra, odiando el silencio y obedeciendo a su naturaleza juguetona, ella propuso escapar de la fiesta.

–¿Estás segura? ¿No te meterás en problemas? Después de todo es tu fiesta–. Dijo un sorprendido Hiccup.

–No hay problema, están demasiados ebrios para darse cuenta– Respondió Mérida señalando a unos hombres tambaleándose por el salón, incluyendo Fergus y Estoico que no paraban de reír, seguramente de alguna tontería.

–¿Y tu madre?– Hiccup todavía recordaba a la reina como una mujer astuta y atenta, sería muy difícil que no se diera cuenta de la ausencia de la princesa.

Mérida se limitó a señalar a una reina Elinor tratando de controlar a un Fergus demasiado ebrio que no dejaba de reír mientras que regañaba a unos trillizos muy inquietos. La reina, después de todo era una simple mortal.

–De acuerdo– Hiccup suspiró mientras se dirigía a la puerta siendo casi arrastrado por la pellirroja hacía las escaleras.

–¿A dónde vamos?– Indagó el castaño mientras subían por unas interminables escaleras.

–Cállate y sígueme– Respondió Mérida sin dejar de caminar.

Los jóvenes finalmente atravesaron una trampilla, entonces el viento helado les golpeó directamente en el rostro. Era la torreta del castillo.

–Vaya, este lugar tiene buena vista–. Atinó a decir Hiccup admirando las estrellas.

–Este es mi lugar preferido de todo el castillo, es aquí donde me solía esconder cuando mi madre me quería obligar a hacer alguna _ñoñez_– Comentó la pelirroja en tono burlesco, resaltando la última palabra.

Hiccup rió de de buena gana, la pelirroja siempre lo ponía de buen humor.

Se mantuvieron en silencio admirando las estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno.

–¡Mira, una estrella fugaz! ¡Pidamos un deseo!– Gritó una alegre pelirroja, juntando las manos y cerrando los ojos para pedir su deseo.

–Yo no creo en esas cosas–. Dijo Hiccup, reprobando el comportamiento supersticioso de Mérida.

–Deberías–. Habló la pelirroja, en tono molesto.

El vikingo rodo los ojos, pero una idea le cruzó la mente violentamente.

–¿Qué fue lo que pediste?– Preguntó en tono casual el entrenador de dragones.

–¿Por qué quieres saberlo?– Inquirió Mérida, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Curiosidad–. Respondió simplemente el castaño.

Generalmente se negaría a responderle pero por alguna razón no se sentía capaz de negarle nada a Hiccup, tal vez sea por la culpa de todas las cosas malas que le hizo en la niñez.

–Sé que este deseo es algo estúpido, así que no te rías–. Amenazó la pelirroja señalándolo con la mano.

–Lo prometo–. Dijo el castaño levantando las manos solemnemente.

–Bien, lo que pedí fue tener… mi primer beso– Confesó Mérida con las mejillas sonrojadas, cual amapolas.

Esas palabras bailaron en la mente de Hiccup, entonces lo supo, ya sabía que regalarle a Mérida. A pesar de que eso fuera una traición deliberada hacia Astrid, a quien amaba mucho, pero Mérida ocupaba un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Mérida interpretó el silencio de Hiccup como una burla.

–Soy consciente de lo tonto de mi deseo pero no… Mérida no pudo acabar la oración porque un par de labios se posaron sobre su boca. Los ojos de la pelirroja se cerraron lentamente y entreabrió la boca para besar mejor a Hiccup, mientras sus brazos envolvían el cuello del vikingo, besándose largo rato. Rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

–Feliz cumpleaños Mérida–. Susurró Hiccup contra los labios de la pelirroja, ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza de manera mecánica.

Definitivamente fue el mejor cumpleaños de su corta existencia.

* * *

**Notas finales: Sé que el argumento del fic está algo apresurado pero es un One-shot, así que se justifica XD**

**Me gusta mucho esta pareja, no creo que pueda dejar de escribir sobre ellos, en serio es adictivo, muy adictivo. Por eso espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura y recuerden dejar un comentario, estos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Quería pedirles, estimados lectores, un enorme favor. Verán escribí un fic Jack/Astrid (Crossover de el Origen de los Guardianes y de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón) y no me dejaron muchos reviews que digamos, así que me gustaría que se pasen por mi perfil para poder leerlo. Mi propósito no es hacer publicidad, en realidad quiero hacer un long-fic (creo que así se escribe) de la pareja Hiccup/Mérida y quería meter al Jack/Astrid como pareja secundaria pero como no sé qué clase de recibimiento tendrá, pues no me animo a subirlo. Primero me gustaría saber su opinión antes de meter la pata y si esta pareja es bien recibida por ustedes subiré el fic muy pronto (ya tengo el primer capítulo listo).**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo, nos leemos pronto.**

**¡Adiós! **


End file.
